


Melodies of Despair

by Sai_Shuu_Academy



Series: NDRV3 Mastermind AU Stories [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Despair, Executions are mentioned and most can be seen as extremely gorey, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insanity, Mastermind AU, gore mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Shuu_Academy/pseuds/Sai_Shuu_Academy
Summary: In which Akamatsu Kaede is the true killer of this game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go  
> Also even less survivors because I can't keep track of four plus the mastermind plus everyone who died  
> WARNING: One of the survivors lists the ways that people were executed, and they slowly get more and more gruesome, so just a warning for the graphic image that may have put in your head.

The cackling of the monochrome bear faded, being replaced by the giggles of... a teenager? More peculiarly, it was the giggle of what seemed to be a kind, caring girl, twisted into something filled with despair.

Saihara watched with caution as the figure stepped into the open. Then, he gasped. 

"Akamatsu-san?!" He exclaimed.

"Hello again, Saihara-kun!" The blonde greeted sweetly.

"But... You died... She killed you..." He trailed off.

"Yep! Except, she didn't! And Angie-san died innocent!" She giggled.

"I-Innocent?" Toujou questioned.

"But you- Monokuma said that she was guilty!" Momota cried.

"Upupupu... Why would you ever listen to that bear? Sure, he's adorable, but he lies a lot." Akamatsu replied nonchalantly. 

"But if Angie-san was innocent, then that means that..." Toiujou paused.

"Yep! I was never dead! I lived through it all!" The pink-clad girl cackled.

"How could you do something like this, Akamatsu?!" Momota demanded.

"Humph. As if I would tell you. You have to figure that out yourself." She giggled.

"Fine then. Akamatsu-san... Your reign of terror ends here." Saihara declared, glaring at the girl.

"That's great, Saihara-kun! After all, I did tell you that you should try to find the truth!"

* * *

" _You won't ever escape this place! Do you really think that I'd let you stroll out casually?!_ "

"Akamatsu-san, stop fighting! It's over!" Saihara retorted, but the pianist continued to argue.

" _You'll be in this academy forever! Drown in despair!_ " She shouted. " _You despair because you have hope! You hope because you have despair!_ " She cried.

"Stop this! You can't fight forever!" He shouted, feeling his podium rise slowly. Akamatsu's rose as well, the two circling around the center of the trial room. He could barely hear the muffled voices of Momota and Toujou in the background.

" _Despair will win over all! Hope is such a pointless thing!_ "

"Ugh, Akamatsu-san, that isn't true! Despair will tear us apart! It'll bring the world to ruins!" He cried. The podiums spun faster.

" _You'll never win if you just have petty hope! You're hopeless, Saihara-kun! So many people died because you couldn't stop me! Drown in despair!_ " She shoved the lies into Saihara's mind, making him lose his composure for a moment.

"Akamatsu-san! Stop this madness! Just stop already!" 

" _Despair will win over all! You'll be in this academy forever!_ " She glared at him, asking one final question. " _Of you're so determined to hold onto hope, then why did so many people die?!_ " 

"Because you forced them to kill each other! It all ends here!" He shouted.

The podiums stopped abruptly, and Akamatsu smirked. "Should've expected you to know that much, Saihara-kun."

"So... Why would you just... Make them kill each other?" He asked.

Mercifully, she answered. "Because seeing the looks of despair on their faces before they die is the greatest feeling! Like a piece ending with the perfect chord!" She laughed.

"But why would you want to see people  _die_? Why would you want to see  _your classmates die_?!" Momota demanded.

"Because they're weak." Her face darkened. "They were weak and they couldn't do anything to stop me... So I killed them." Her voice had lost its bubbly tone, now flat and monotone. The color from her eyes had seemingly drained, and Saihara could feel dread settle itself into his stomach. She chuckled at the expressions of the three, and although the corners of her mouth twitched up in a smirk, her eyes were empty, mere lifeless voids of gray-blue. 

"Akamatsu-san... Does that mean that you planned those gruesome executions? Does that mean that you enjoyed watching them die? You enjoyed seeing Yumeno-san be killed by her own magic? You enjoyed watching as Amami-kun was tortured? You enjoyed seeing Kiibo-kun struggle as Monokuma slowly detached wires and gears from his inner power source? Did you enjoy crushing Ouma-kun under the feet of rebellious members of his organization? You enjoyed using Shirogane-san's own face as a mask? You enjoyed  _torturing and killing our friends, our classmates, and you have no remorse or guilt_?!" Toujou snarled. Saihara watched as Akamatsu turned to the maid, smirk stretching into a crazed grin.

"Oh, Toujou-san, I didn't think that you could get so mad..." She chuckled.

" _What does that have to do with anything?!_ " The green-haired girl growled, her nails - the black polish was chipped - dug into the wooden front of her podium. " _Why don't you answer already?!_ " Her green eyes were filled with fury, and she was clearly holding herself back from leaping at the blonde in front of her. 

Saihara watched as Momota put a comforting hand on the maid's shoulder, making her jump slightly, but snap out of her stupor. 

"Toujou, since Monokuma is the headmaster, and she controls Monokuma, if you try to attack her she'll kill you." The astronaut reasoned quietly. 

Saihara nodded. "Don't attack her. You'll just give her more reason to kill others." He added quietly.

"Aw, you two are no fun!" Akamatsu whined, crossing her arms childishly.

"No, we just don't want to see our friend killed by you." Saihara said coldly.

"Fine then. I guess I should just get on with it." She sighed. "Behind those walls are a very special execution waiting for whoever loses this final battle. So... Let's give it everything we've got! It's punishment time!" She cackled as the familiar metal collar dragged her into darkness.

Saihara, Momota, and Toujou watched the large screen as it lit up to show the SHSL Pianist and Despair in the middle of an empty room. She shrugged, and was carried off to the next room. She was then tied by her feet and hands loosely, allowing her to slip out of her binds and be taken to the next room. There, her limbs were tied to a metal table and a large, plastic screwdriver poked at her stomach gently, making her laugh loudly. Then, she was in the dark halls of who-knows-where, being chased by the members of Ouma's organization. However, she was much faster, and easily outran them. Finally, she was in a huge sewing room with a giant pin cushion beside her. A large metal arm pulled one of the pins from the red cushion, hanging it above the blonde. She looked upwards to the pin, then smiled at the three, a small Monokuma and even smaller Monokumarz piling themselves in her lap. She waved to the survivors of the game, and then was impaled through her head with the giant pin. 

Saihara cringed as she flopped over, blood coating the fur of the small bears. 

Toujou sighed. "It's over. It's finally over..." She trembled.

"Yeah. It's over now. We can leave." Momota said.

"Then let's go." Saihara led the way out of the trial room and into the gardens, where they came across the large red button hidden in the grass next to the wall and left, ready to say goodbye to the place where their friends had met their demises.

And somewhere, Saihara knew, the first friend he had ever made in the academy was lying on the ground, lifeless. 

And, to his relief, he knew that the terror had ended with the blonde's life. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then I realize that I made Angie kill Akamatsu originally but never showcased her execution and Toujou never mentioned her in her rage whoops


End file.
